


please sign here

by bam5794



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fansign au, Fluff, M/M, Nielwoon if you squint, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam5794/pseuds/bam5794
Summary: seongwu hates surprises but surprising minhyun is his second favorite thing in this world.





	please sign here

**Author's Note:**

> hi. please note i haven't written any fic prior to o/h. it's my first attempt in writing fics so please excuse me if this won't live up to your expectations ㅠㅠ
> 
> this was inspired from one [prompt](https://twitter.com/bam5794/status/984902515241123840) i initially posted in twitter 
> 
> please proceed at your own risk  
> ヾ(๑’౪`๑)ﾉﾞ

_*BRRRRRRRRRRRNG BRRRRRRRRRRRNG*_

7:30

 

the sound of the alarm ringing encased what seemed to be like an empty room except for a foot dangling on the left side of the bed. an upper limb stretched out to press the alarm button onto reset and soft breaths could be heard under the blanket fanned out all over the king-sized bed. sunshine rays peeked through the curtains indicating that the day’s probably going to be a good one.

 

the said owner of the dangling foot made a small toss but was still sound asleep, no sign of getting up until a notification sound from his phone echoed throughout the room. his hand blindly reached out to fiddle through the objects on the bedside table till he found his phone.

 

_~ 8 TH ~_

a reminder banner popped up on the phone screen which made minhyun smile with his eyes half open, traces of sleepiness still evident. he extended his arms on the side, looking for that one other warm body, but all he was left with were empty sheets and pillows. he then realized that there were no any snoring sounds, no leg draping over his body and no arm suspended on his torso.

 

 _right, he’s having an early shoot today. but why didn’t he wake me up though? he_ _must have missed his breakfast_ _. he mentioned he’s having a long shoot_ _today. so, how exactly_ _is he going to_ _survive_ _in_ _an empty stomach?_

 

minhyun was trying to mentally formulate his message to  seongwu while he was fixing their bed.

 

he made sure the bed was back to being crisp and clean, pillows and blankets wrinkle-free before he walked his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. when all of a sudden _,_ a neon green post it on the door caught his eye. he took the note, started reading, then let out a loud hearty giggle.

 

_HEY, STARTING YOUR DAY WITH NAGGING WON’T DO YOU ANY GOOD.  I DIDN’T BOTHER WAKING YOU UP, YOU LOOKED SO SERENE WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING. I DIDN’T HAVE THE HEART TO TAKE YOUR EXTRA TIME AWAY SINCE YOU HAD A VERY PACKED SCHEDULE RECENTLY. IF YOU’RE STILL SLEEPY, GET SOME MORE REST. YOUR SCHEDULE ISN’T STARTING TILL 4PM, YOU STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME._

_PS. IN CASE YOU’RE WORRIED,_ _I ALREADY INFORMED MY MANAGER TO GET ME SOME BREAKFAST ALONG THE WAY. I’LL BE EATING, SO PLEASE EAT TOO. I MISS YOUR CHEEKS_ _♥_

 

it astonished minhyun how seongwu could read his thoughts and feelings without having him to tell seongwu. when did he become so transparent in front of seongwu? others might say that being inseparable together for eight years will inevitably make them both know each other fully well. but minhyun wasn’t absolutely in agreement with that statement when most days, seongwu still managed to surprise him. how was it possible to fully know someone if there were still things you discover about them as time passes?

 

just like the other day, it was the first time minhyun noticed that while eating toasted butter bread, seongwu ate the crusts first and saved the center part. he asked him why and seongwu just reasoned out that the particular part tasted better and he wanted to save them for last.

 

another instance, every time they were on their way home from a grocery trip, they always stopped by in that certain  _bungeoppang_ stall. but only a few days back did minhyun realize that seongwu always requested a piece of the bread without the red bean filling inside. it may probably sound weird for some, but minhyun found it adorable and interesting.

 

while the new discoveries may be endearingly bizzare, he didn’t mind learning new things about seongwu at all.

 

13:30

 

minhyun and the other three were waiting for minki to be done with his make-up. they were having a fansign event later that day in gangnam as part of their promotions for their latest comeback.

 

while waiting, he was checking his phone and saw articles of sungwoon and daniel’s engagement. he took a few screenshots and sent them to seongwu with a short statement saying,

 

_FINALLY_

 

before the headlines came out, both of them were already privy to  it.

 

 ----------------------------------------

 

two months back, few days after daniel proposed to sungwoon, they invited minhyun and seongwu for dinner to share the great news. the four of them then met up in their usual noodle shop, their favorite hideaway. while waiting for their food, sungwoon animatedly recounted the whole proposal thing. daniel, on his side, was just staring at him in the most lovely way; hearts drawn all over his eyes _,_ showing the widest toothy grin he ever had. minhyun then knew, both of them were in their happiest states.

 

after narrating the whole story, sungwoon suddenly started throwing questions to minhyun and seongwu which eventually made them stop slurping their noodles and their hearts skipped some beats.

 

“how about you guys? when are you getting married? you’ve started dating long before we did and yet we’re getting married first?”

 

both of them just responded back with forced chuckles. under the table, seongwu reached out his right hand to minhyun’s left and gave it a comforting squeeze. something he’d always done whenever minhyun  felt uneasy.

 

 it’s not that they have never talked about marriage or they were trying to avoid it. in fact, it’s something both of them have really been looking forward to. the said matter was brought up in  their conversations too many times already but they just haven’t decided the exact date and other details. and maybe some few unspoken apprehensions too, notably their small trauma when they first went public.

 

when seongwu and minhyun’s dating scandal first made into the news, various reactions were garnered from the public. while the reception wasn’t really admirable, there were still outpours of positive support from countless people around them, especially from their families who have already fully accepted and rejoiced the love both men shared.

 

unfortunately, it made negative impacts in both of their companies. stocks went down hard and antis were having a feast by spreading more hate behind their keyboards.

 

their managements were trying to do damage controls. both of them were immediately instructed to keep distance for the meantime while the companies were preparing to release official statements of denying the scandal.

 

but they both defied their companies’ orders, insisting they won’t hide the truth and they would be ready for any consequences afterwards should there be any.

 

minhyun then had an emergency meeting with his members. he informed them that he and seongwu were planning to go public, but he’s deeply worried how it would backfire and the amount of backlash the group would receive. jonghyun just answered him with the most genuine response, “we’re a family, minhyun. if you love seongwu, that simply means we love him too. so don’t worry about us or anything else, just go for your happiness”

 

minhyun didn’t cry easily but in that moment, he couldn’t help the tears from shedding. no words uttered, only cries of relief as if thorns were pricked out from his lungs; he can finally breathe comfortably.

 

one by one, (minki, dongho and aron) the rest of the boys expressed how they got his and seongwu’s backs whatever may happen.

 

it was a rough start, threats were thrown to their careers but the most cliche yet the truest aphorism prevailed, _“love conquers all_ _”_. although it took time, both of them somehow managed to rise up and proved to everyone else that pure love will transcend any kinds of discrimination.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

after minki was done, all five of them went out the salon and started mounting the car parked in front. they waved goodbye to the fans flocking outside and snapped a few photos with them.

 

the location for their fansign event was around forty minutes away from the salon. everyone seemed to be occupied inside the car; aron was reading a book, jonghyun was sleeping, minki was browsing his sns accounts, dongho was working on his latest compositions, and minhyun was just happily staring outside windows, humming to his and seongwu’s favorite song.

 

“minhyunnie, you seem to be in a good mood today? anything special?” dongho asked the younger as he noticed the bright disposition displayed by minhyun.

 

“seongwu gave you a fun time last night didn’t he, is that it?” minki piped in nonchalantly which made everyone burst out into laughter except for jonghyun, who was a bit startled by the noise.

 

“minki!” minhyun shouted at their youngest. “that’s not it. actually it’s our eight year anniversary today and it just feels good and …..” the last part ended up into mumbles because he was covering his face with both hands from utter embarrassment not realizing his red ears were sticking out, which didn’t make any difference at all.

 

“oh boy, already the eighth but still whipped and foolishly in love.” noting minhyun’s flushed ears, minki quipped while trying to make a disgusted face. everyone again broke out into noisy rows of chortles but jonghyun remained unfazed, still in dreamland.

 

“did you get him any gift?” aron butted in, took a pause from reading his book. minhyun just smiled gently and surreptitiously tapped his coat’s inner pocket, where hidden inside was a small box.

 

15:45

 

the five arrived in the venue and took their seats backstage. They waited for the last minute arrangements to be done when suddenly a commotion was happening, fans were shouting and clicking sounds from cameras could be heard. the members were taken aback by the sudden uproar brewing outside. so one by one, they started getting up from their seats and rushed their way to the door trying to check whatever the excitement was about. but jonghyun stopped and instructed them to get back and wait, because if the fans saw them peeping through, more fuss would happen.

 

one staff announced that they would not proceed with the event unless people would stay still and keep it low and in a matter of seconds, the ruckus outside died down. the five were then given the cue to get ready to come out in a few minutes after things outside were settled.

 

they started coming out one by one and the whole auditorium erupted with cheers, hollers, and sounds of cameras clicking rapidly. they did their usual greetings and introduced themselves.

 

after a few songs and a short pep talk, the five sat down on the chairs placed behind the long table, getting ready for album signing. minhyun was seated on the farthest right, from the crowd’s viewpoint.

 

fans started queuing according to their token number. usual things happened, the five communicating to their fans and sincerely giving gratitude to all the letters and gifts given to them. and to show their immense appreciation, they excitingly wore all the costumes and props the fans brought with them, no matter how others deemed it to be childish for their age. they felt the happiest whenever they see their fans happy.

 

new set of fans ascended the stage and suddenly, the crowd went wild again. the members, and the fans seated before them, were all startled. minhyun wanted to check what the fuss was all about but he was too focused talking to the fan in front of him.

 

he catered a few more fans when all of a sudden, the whole auditorium was chanting his name. confused, he asked the fan in front of him what was happening but she just shrugged her shoulders while laughing and left her seat.

 

and the next thing he heard was,

 

 _“_ _PLEASE SIGN HERE_ _”_

 

he looked up to see the owner of the familiar voice and there he was, the guy who caused the whole uproar. that one person hwang minhyun least expected to see but the one he had been longing to lay his eyes on the moment he woke up that morning.

 

bewilderment and disbelief are all over minhyun’s face. how is ong seongwu suddenly standing in front of him?

 

“surprise?” seongwu said shyly as he lowered down his body to sit and placed the album he requested his manager to buy, on the table.

 

minhyun snapped out of his daze and then exploded into laughter upon seeing the album. seongwu even brought a marker with him! never in his life did he ever imagine seongwu showing up in any of his fansigns.

 

“ongcheongie! what are you doing here? you have schedule today, right? don’t tell me you sneaked out!” minhyun moved forward to ask seongwu because the latter might not hear him.

 

apparently, when the two started interacting, the fans went wild again and were screaming their lungs out. one staff even had to step up the stage and asked them to lower it down. few screamings were still there, but the members could already talk comfortably to those who were in front of them.

 

“no, no. I had a three hour break so I figured to check on you today and hey, life is more enjoyable if we experience it in different perspectives. and today, well like all other days, i’m your biggest fan! and as your fan, it’s my life’s main mission to get your signature, so sign this.” seongwu responded as he pushed the album in front of minhyun.

 

seongwu answered him back playfully. however, minhyun couldn’t help but detect the hint of anxiety behind seongwu’s voice and the cold touch of his hands.

 

_he’s probably too embarrassed by his stunt today. adorable._

 

minhyun decided to let it slip by and pretended not to notice a thing. he took the album, flipped the pages of the photo book and looked for his solo pictures where he could sign when he noticed one post it stuck inside. he opened that particular page and all of his world suddenly went into a freeze.

 

all he felt was the fast beating of his heart and butterflies filling his stomach. he tried reading whatever was written on the note over and over again, thinking he might have just misread it.

astounded, he opened his mouth and tried to phrase out a response but nothing’s coming. he raised his head up and faced seongwu who’s already looking at him, giving him the warmest smile he had ever seen yet.

 

the urge to give seongwu an embrace at that certain moment was really strong but he refrained himself. instead, he took the marker with his right hand while his left was holding seongwu’s and he commenced writing his response on the note. he then closed the photo book and gave it back to him.

 

seongwu was given the cue to stand up since there were still fans queued behind him. he was a bit startled that he suddenly let go of minhyun’s hand. minhyun signaled him that it was fine and mouthed, _see you at home_.

 

as seongwu descended the stage, he checked the photo book and turned his back to meet minhyun in the eyes and gave the latter his fondest smile, with a matching wink. minhyun let out a cackle and gave him hand signals, shooing him to go away.

 

while in most days minhyun expressed his interest for time to go slower since time passed in an instant, that particular day, he wished for the day to end as early as possible, he just wanted to go home to his man.

 

20:45

 

as soon as seongwu entered their home, signs of minhyun arriving before him were already noticeable. shoes arranged properly on their doorstep, one candle lit, and the smell of  _galbijjim_ lingering.

 

“you’re home?” minhyun shouted from the kitchen as he heard the doors shut and footsteps which were definitely seongwu’s. he was reheating the  _galbijjim, jokba_ _l_ and  _bossam_ he bought on his way home.

 

it may be their anniversary but their schedules prohibited them from taking an off for that day. they initially planned to take some time off and have a short travel overseas but seongwu’s drama received great reviews from the public, it was extended to four more episodes.

 

“i bought ice cream on my way here. i was craving for something sweet” seongwu informed minhyun as he peeked through their kitchen door, holding up the brown paper bag with the ice cream container bundled inside.

 

“from your antics today, you’re telling me you still need more sweets?” minhyun teased seongwu. the younger ended up blushing, giving minhyun light jabs on his sides which eventually ended up enveloping the taller into a hug.

 

“i know i hate surprises but surprising you is my next favorite thing in this world” seongwu interjected in between minhyun’s laughs.

 

“and what might the first thing be?” minhyun demanded

 

 _loving you_ , seongwu whispered very faintly into minhyun’s ear. seongwu was greedy. even if there were no other people around, he only wanted minhyun to hear his words.

 

minhyun felt the warm breath near his ear and caught seongwu’s delicate response. it made his heart so warm, he never felt more loved and blessed to have seongwu in his life. he hugged seongwu tighter but when he sensed that his tears were starting to form, he let him go, gave him a warm smile and excused to attend to the food he was heating.

 

seongwu noticed the sudden indifference but decided to just let it go. the color displayed by minhyun’s ears needed no explanation.

 

minhyun called out to seongwu to prepare the table as he brought out the newly warmed takeaways. unlike other couples, minhyun and seongwu preferred eating in their living room, on their coffee table, while watching the news or catching up to kdramas they missed on.

 

they devoured the food as they shared the happenings of that day.

 

“how did you manage to arrange all that?” since that afternoon, minhyun was very much curious how seongwu was able to sneak inside the auditorium and hide.

 

“i presume jonghyun avoided you the whole day, right? attaboy! he’s the only guy i can ever trust. i owe him a few round of drinks” seongwu responded very proudly while patting his chest.

 

earlier that day, while minhyun, together with his members were getting their makeup done, seongwu messaged jonghyun about his plan and asked for his help.

 

the moment seongwu received minhyun’s messages about sungwoon and daniel’s engagement, it suddenly dawned on him how much more he wanted to have minhyun in his life. they may be together for a long time but marriage is a different thing and he could only see himself spending the rest of his life with him. that prompted him to devise the whole thing.

 

“so that’s why he was sleeping the whole time we were in the van! he didn’t even speak to me while we were in backstage. he was probably afraid that he’ll slip up.” minhyun chuckled as he pieced the puzzles of the day.

 

the two ended up laughing more as seongwu recounted how he had to calm the fans down when he entered the auditorium. he first made hand signals to communicate with them but failed so he ended up writing in some boards to warn them silently.

 

after they were done eating, minhyun stood up and took the plates and cutlery with him to the kitchen while seongwu wiped the table. minhyun returned to the living room with a small cake with him.

 

“there were some cakes left earlier from the event so i thought of bringing some  home” minhyun casually said but there were beads of sweat forming in his forehead. fortunately, seongwu didn’t spot it.

 

“you always bring me leftovers!” seongwu claimed grumpily but eventually grinned and stretched his hands to get the cake box. seongwu loves cakes. even if they were minhyun’s leftovers, he’d still eat them.

 

“this is not a leftover. this is untouched, the box is not even opened yet.” minhyun was laughing while he handed seongwu the box. the younger flinched, probably because of how cold minhyun’s hands were, but the older just pretended not to notice.

 

seongwu started munching on the cake while minhyun was being restless on his side. seongwu even asked why minhyun wasn’t eating, when the older loved sweets more than him. minhyun just declined and retorted that he was on a diet, obviously trying to avoid seongwu’s gaze.

 

seongwu was on his eighth bite when his fork hit something hard that made a small noise.

 

“oh? what is this?” seongwu curiously dug his fork inside the cake to check the foreign object when minhyun suddenly got tensed and frozen on the side.

 

seongwu took the object and tried to clear out the icing and cake crumbs casing it. he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating.

 

 _it really_ _is_ _a ring. hwang minhyun hid a ring inside a cake. something hwang minhyun would definitely do._

 

seongwu felt a tug and as soon as he raised up his head, the older gave him a peck on his right cheek and covered his mouth out of shyness.

 

 _hwangcheongie,_ the only word that came out from seongwu’s mouth.

 

“i actually bought that yesterday and hid it. i was supposed to propose to you first but you beat me to it. either way, i’m more than grateful we’re on the same page. thank you” minhyun told him yearningly while tears started to fall.

 

he squeezed seongwu’s hands, took the ring and slid it in the younger’s finger. it perfectly matched the one he’s already wearing.

 

 

 

 

seongwu hated surprises, but this one special surprise made him look forward to more as he would spend the rest of his lifetime with minhyun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you've finally reached the end!!! thank you for tolerating everything that was written above! i hope that somewhere in all that mess, you actually enjoyed something TT___TT 
> 
> for any violent reactions, please scream at me in my:
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/930616bgm)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading and keep loving onghwang!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
